


Starry Eyes

by AwkwardGayChild



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Puns, Cliche, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Humor, Kinda, Kinks, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, Maybe - Freeform, Plot, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Skeletons, Slow Burn, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, anyway, one is nice, the other is hot, to you at least, who knows - Freeform, you also 'hate' the skeleton, you bone the skeleton, yup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardGayChild/pseuds/AwkwardGayChild
Summary: You and Toriel live next to each other, and are basically best friends. Her friends decided to move in the apartment as well, and now you have new neighbors. You and Toriel decide to throw a party for them, and you ended befriending all of them.... and fall for one.When your secret is threatened to be revealed, and a war may break out, what will you do?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

_"Such a sweet sorrrow.."_ and with a breathless sigh, you closed the book and laid back. In your complex, the bright natural sunlight spilling through half-closed curtains, you pick up your kitten. She was named Prim, after Primrose, the sweet flower. The little black cat whined in protest, but didn't fight when she was cuddled closely. Snuggling, a sigh leaves you again, as waves of the past years filled your thoughts. 

Bittersweet memories of how everyone in highschool had gawked at you, as you walked by, your brown hair ending with deep blue and purple at the ends crowded your face. You was born with this hair, and it never grew. It couldn't be cut either. 

Your bright teal eyes was there at birth too, the weird eye colour freaking out many. Some called you fat only because you had curves, that made you, admittingly, look a little chubby.

While you was far from normal, another secret about you crept up, and you huffed. You figured out that you can use magic after your parents died, which was twelve years ago; you was only nine then....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye


	2. The New Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You almost get a heart attack.
> 
> And you know ASL.

Rising from the comfortable blankets of your bed, you stretch, the morning feeling bright and energized unlike you. Lazily, you got up, prepping some meals that would take at least three hours. Today was big after all, your neighbor, and best friend-- Toriel is bringing your new neighbors and her friends over to a party. She decided that they should meet you, since you was so nice to her despite how she was a monster. How could you not? Toriel was just like your mother... Shaking off the thought, you finished your cleaning. Grabbing your phone, you glanced at it only to see it was noon. The morning went by quickly, and soon Toriel will come and help. 

Since you had poor taste in games, you decided on just teenager games, like truth or dare. Maybe those will help bring out their personalties? You shrugged gently to yourself, and took out the alcohol. Right after, Toriel walked in to your apartment, smiling. "My dear Y/N!" She called out happily.

"Toriel!" You hug her, relishing her soft fur, comfort coating your being. "Oh, my child, have you finished most of the handywork? You know I wanted to help..." She trailed off. You shook your head furiously, eyes bright. 

"It's perfectly okay! You know that." Toriel sighed and nodded. "I guess I do, my child." She laughed gently. When you two first met, she didn't question how unusual you looked. And when she asked, you lied and said it was contacts and hairdye. No one can know... Besides, why would she want to be friends who is a descendent and carries magic of people who trapped her kind in the mountain? Bitterly, you bit your lip. 

Toriel spoked up softly. "My daughter, and my husband will arrive shortly. I do wish to know, if you know ASL?" You blinked, confused. "American Sign Language? I-, I mean, I do, but why?-" She smiled. "My daughter is deaf, and prefers to be signed to then read lips. Will you sign for her? Us monsters speak with our souls, so she can hear us..."

You giggle a bit. "Of course Toriel! I'll be glad to sign for her." She gave you a sad smile, before you guys both jumped at the doorbell ringing. "Is it them..?" You question quickly, opening it after getting an affirmiative nod from Toriel. You also yelp at the eight foot goat monster. Next to the big goat was a human girl, who seemed to be the age of fourteen or fifteen. She was about four nine. The vast difference made you back up a bit. "Uh.." Remembering that the girl was deaf, you quickly signed. ' ** _I'm Y/N! You must be... Frisk, right?_** ' You quickly racked your brain for the goat's name. "Asgore...?" You suppiled weakly, looking up at him. You was only five six after all.

He laughed, the sound deep, and baritone, hints of sadness within it. "Yes young one, I am Asgore Dreemurr, you are Y/N L/N, am I correct?" You gave a weak nod. Turning to the young girl, you smile. ' ** _When will the others arrive Frisk?_** ' She looked down thoughtfully, before snapping her golden orbs quickly back to you. ' _ **In a few minutes, Sans and Papyrus will burst in... well, Papyrus will. Sans will more like teleport in. Undyne should come ten minutes later, and about three minutes after that Alphys and Mettaton will arrive.**_ ' You nod and huffed a sigh. "Good thing I got a lot of alcohol..." You mumble, eyes wandering to the many bottles of it all over the coffee table. You managed to make it low enough to play card games while everyone sat pn the floor, since you didn't have enough chairs. 

You went into the kitchen, sniffing at the amazing pie Toriel had put in a few moments ago. "Oh, _wow_ , Toriel... It smells like heaven." You sniff deeply as she chuckled. "Thank you my child, I do hope you like it." 

You giggle and nod. "I always love your butterscotch and cinnamon pies!" You exclaimed, remembering a few nights ago how nostalgic the taste was... It reminded you of your sweet mother, how she would kiss you goodnight... You jump when you hear a voice behind you. "heya kiddo, you seem deep in thought." 

You shrieked, and backed away. "What the hell!?" You yell, shuddering. He began to laugh, clutching his sides. "soon you'll be out of your skin if you keep jumping like that kiddo." You blushed heavily, eyeing the skeleton. He was a little taller than you, but otherwise, around the same height. "I'm not a kid! I'm twenty one!" You huff. He winks at you. "I'm twenty four kid." 

You groan and walked out of the kitchen, refusing to be embarrassed. Turning the corner, you yelp as a taller skeleton come into view. He seemed a good two feet shorter than Asgore, but way taller than his brother. You wanted to scream, why was almost every monster so fucking tall here!?  
  
"HELLO HUMAN! YOU MUST BE THE Y/N MISS TORIEL KEEPS TALKING ABOUT!" You weakly nod, feeling as if you was gonna pass out. "You, you must be Papyrus..." Like the font, you thought bitterly, your ears ringing. "YES HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH!" You wince and gave a small grin. "So Sans is in the kitchen..." You told him softly. "Can you make sure he doesn't make a mess?"   
  
Papyrus gave you a nod before running into the kitchen. Breathing a sigh of relief, you go to Frisk. Besides Toriel she seemed to be the least intimidating. At least it was quiet for now...   
  
  
  
Then the door bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HehE

**Author's Note:**

> Aye i died and lived. 
> 
> Also don't die from the virus meh dudes, ily all too much T^T


End file.
